Razor Love
by Jasmin Jade xx
Summary: Rewritten story - Rachel cant take the bullying anymore and she starts to spiral out of control, Will Shuester is the only person that notices ! warning contains Self Harm and ED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone , this is my rewritten Razor Love story , for anyone who read my other Razor Love story, they will know that It wasn't the best , It was my first ever story on this site and That is why I am rewriting it , so hopefully it will be better this time **** Reviews would be very appreciated x**

**Warning – might be triggering, (ED AND SELF HARM) **

It was Monday morning in McKinley. The halls were filled with the loud voices of teenagers. Rachel Berry walked down the corridor keeping her head up with a fake smile plastered on her face , to everyone else she seemed like the same old Rachel but secretly she was no way near that old Rachel anymore. She was depressed because she was constantly getting bullied by people; she didn't know what she done to deserve it.

Rachel walked further down the corridor to get to her locker, when she reached her locker she began to get her things out. When she had got everything she started to walk to her biology classroom, as she got closer to her classroom , a group of football players walked up to her , she gulped not knowing what was going to happen,

"Hey Jew, I thought you would learn by now, jeez after everything we have done to you, you still come back?" karofsky said laughing,

Rachel just looked at the ground, hoping it would swallow her up.

"Hey guys I think the Jew needs to be taught a lesson, once again!"

Puck walked over to her and bought a slushy out from behind is back, he then threw it in Rachel's Face, Rachel screamed as the ice hit her face and ran down her clothes, she had purple slushy in her eyes so she couldn't see, but she could everyone laughing at her in the corridor. Rachel's eyes teared up and she grabbed her bags and ran straight into the nearest girl's toilet.

When she got there she was relieved to see that it was empty, she walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror , she had purple slushy everywhere , all over her jumper and her face and it was making her hair stick together in clumps. Rachel started to cry, she couldn't handle all this anymore, she didn't do anything to anyone and she was getting bullied for just being in the school. She got a cloth and started to wipe all the slushy off, when she had got most of it off she walked into the cubical and changed into the spare jumper she always kept with her.

When she was about to unlock the cubical door, she heard girls walk in, they were giggling about something, Rachel didn't want to walk out there if there were other girls there, she didn't want anything happening again. She put the toilet seat down and sat down on it , she would go out when they had gone , she could hear giggles and laughing from the girls , she tried to figure out who it was , she looked through the tiny gap in the door and saw that it was Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Rachel closed her eyes and thought 'why does it have to be them three, there the worst'

"Did you see man hands today? Oh man it was so funny, she deserves everything she gets , that whale should just go die , she isn't worthy to be in the same school as us" Santana laughed,

"Yeah, she is getting so fat, she just looked stupid wearing them tights and short skirts now" Quinn said laughing

"She should go on the diet tablets Lord Tubbington is on" Brittany replied dumbly.

She heard them burst out laughing; Rachel started to sob,

'Is that what people think then, I'm just a whale and that I should go die?" She thought,

'Am I really that fat? I Know I am bigger than the cheerio's but I didn't think I was that bad?'

Rachel lifted her jumper up and with one hand she pinched her stomach and felt the softness, she jabbed at her flat stomach but all she could feel was fat. Rachel felt sick, she didn't realise her weight had got this bad , she leaned over the toilet and shoved her two fingers down her throat, 'I need to get rid of this' she thought while she threw up.

When she had thrown up 5 times, she felt a little bit better, she looked down at her stomach and saw that it hadn't gone, she felt frustrated 'I will have to work harder from now on' she thought angry at herself. She heard the bell go, and she had Glee club, she used to love Glee but now she came to detest it as everybody in there hated her. She rinsed her mouth out at the sink and walked to Glee club.

When Rachel got to Glee club, she saw that everybody was sitting at the front so she decided to sit on her own, on the row behind them. When Will came in he saw Rachel sitting on her own, what he thought was strange since there was an empty chair next to Kurt and Mercedes. Will walked in and said,

"Morning guys, today we are going to perform our solos, I hope you have been practising hard since last week?"

Everybody started talking about what they were going to do. Will looked over at Rachel who was staring into space, he noticed that her mascara was smudged around her eyes and that her eyes and face were red like she had been crying or she had thrown up, 'she's usually the most excited to do a solo? Mm something up with her?'

"Ok then everyone, who wants to go first then? Rachel do you want to go first?"

She heard people mutter something under their breath when he asked her,

"No thank you sir, I don't really feel like doing it today thank you" she said looking down at the floor.

Will was shocked, in the 3 years he had known Rachel she had never turned down a solo, 'there is definitely something wrong'

"Rachel are you feeling Ok? Do you need to go to the school nurse?" Will said

Rachel shook her head and was about to say 'I'm fine' when Santana said,

"Oh who cares about RuPauls drama, , she should just do us a favour and kill herself already!" Santana said laughing.

Everyone else snickered at this; Rachel's heart broke 'That is what everybody wants isn't it?' she thought as she tried not to cry. When he heard what Santana had said he went ballistic,

"SANTANA NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Everybody looked shocked at Will's outburst,

Will walked over to Rachel but she pushed past him with tears running down her face and ran out the door, Will sighed and turned to the group angrier than ever,

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT , SHE IS ONE OF YOUR GROUP , WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE FAMILY , IM AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU ,I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND SANTANA I DONT WANT YOU TO EVER COME BACK HERE!"

Will's face was bright red, he didn't wait for the group to leave, he ran straight down the hall trying to Rachel, he looked everywhere but he couldn't find her, he sighed and went back into his office, he didn't want to leave her thinking everyone wanted her dead, but he could do anything now, he had a class but next period was free.

When Rachel had run out of Glee she had gone straight into the toilets again, she looked herself into the cubical and sat down, she wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock while she convulsed in tears , 'Everybody wants me dead, I'm a useless person and No one is ever going to want me!' she thought to herself. Rachel reached into her bag and picked up her disposable razor she always kept in her bag, she pulled up her right sleeve and traced her finger over the little white lines scattered over her arm, she placed the razor to her arm and slowly traced the razor across, Rachel made a sigh of relief as all of her pain came out, it felt like she could breathe again.

When Rachel finished, she looked down at her arm, there was blood everywhere, she had cut about 10 long cuts all over the inside of her forearm. Rachel stood up and wiped her arm with some tissue, she then pulled her sleeve over her arm carefully. When she walked out of the toilet she noticed that the halls were empty, she realised she had missed most of her lesson. She began walking to her next class, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a hard body, this caused her to drop all of her stuff, she looked over to see who it was and it was the last person she wanted to see – Mr. Shue.

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry, are you ok" he said as he bent down to help her pick her stuff up,

Rachel bent down to get stuff at the same time, she just wanted to get her stuff and go home, she didn't care if she got into trouble,

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I just want to get to lesson" She lied not making eye contact.

Will looked up and saw that Rachel had been crying , he was about to tell her that Santana didn't know what she was talking about when he noticed the patches of blood seeping through her jumper,

"Rachel what is that? Are you hurt?" Will said worriedly,

Rachel looked at him wondering what he was talking about and her heart dropped when she saw where he was looking , she looked down at her arm and realised the blood had seeped through , Will reached out to touch her arm , and Rachel panicked ,

"No! I'm fine, I need to go!" Rachel stood up and ran away leaving her bag behind on the floor, Will ran after her through the halls shouting her name, but she had run out the door to quick. Will sighed in frustration and walked back to her bag, He picked it up and walked to his car, he had free periods all day today so he was going to go to find Rachel.

He got into his car and saw that her bag was open; he looked inside it and was shocked to see a bloody Razor in her bag, he put his head against his wheel and sighed , his heart broke knowing what she had done to herself today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I am so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter since July , but I bought A new laptop and didn't realise that Microsoft Word doesn't come with every computer , so I ordered the disk and didn't come till today . Anyway here it is and I will be uploading very quickly from now on x**

When Rachel got home, she rushed inside the door and ran up to her bedroom. She thanked God that her Dad's were away for 3 weeks attending a conference because she looked a state , she had blood dripping down her arm , her mascara was running down her face and her cheeks were puffy from crying.

When Rachel got to her bedroom, she slammed the door shut and sat on her bed 'I can't believe he saw my cuts, why didn't I cover them properly' she thought. Rachel knew her secret was out now, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been! Will had been one of the few people that believed in Rachel and now he must think she is a freak.

Rachel laid on her bed a cried; she knew all of her problems were going to get worst now, ' is going to tell everyone what a freak I am now, I can't cope with anymore bullying' she thought as she cried into her pillow.

Soon after Rachel cried herself to sleep.

Will drove round to Rachel's house and parked on the side opposite to Rachel's house; he sighed and picked up her bag. After seeing her bloody arm and tearstained face and then her bloody razor, will couldn't think properly, he had all these unanswered questions is his head,

'Why is she doing this?'

'How long has she been doing this for?'

But what Will couldn't figure out is how he hadn't noticed before, He was always talking to Rachel and he never noticed, not once. Will kept seeing in his head all those deep cuts on Rachel's arm, 'does she need a hospital?' he thought as he walked up the three little steps to her front door.

Will knocked on the door and waiting a few minutes but he got no answer , he knocked a bit louder but still got no answer, Will was beginning to worry.

Meanwhile...

Rachel was stirring in her sleep and moaning, she was having a terrible nightmare where she went into glee club and had kicked her out of Glee for being a freak. Rachel's eyes started to flutter open, they felt heavy and dry where she had fallen asleep crying. Rachel's eyes snapped open when she heard banging on her front door, she sat up and walked out of her bedroom door to the top of the landing, she looked to see a tall shadow banging on her door,

"Rachel open the door!"

"Mr Shue?" Rachel whispered to herself.

'Why is he knocking on my door, oh he sounds really angry' she thought as she walked quietly down the stairs, he carried on banging on the door,

"Rachel I know your here, your car is here so please open up I just want to see your alright" He said loudly.

She didn't want to open the door, she knew if she did he would call her freak and wouldn't want her in his glee club, just like her dream, ' well maybe I can lie and say I fell over , he didn't get a proper look at cuts to know they were self inflicted' she thought with a little hope. Rachel took in a deep breath and then opened the door, Will nearly fell through he was banging on the door so hard; he looked relieved that she had finally opened it.

"Rachel why didn't you open the door! I have been knocking for ages" he said frustrated.

"Um I...I was sleeping" Rachel said while looking down at her shoes

"I wanted to come round and talk to you about earlier" he said,

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Um yeah sure" She said moving out of the way to let him in.

Will looked around and saw the house was empty,

"Are your dads away again?" He said

"Yeah there at a conference" She said still not meeting his gaze.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked

"A water will be fine thank you" Will replied

Rachel walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of Chilled water, when she started to walk back into the living room, she caught her reflection in one of the many mirrors on the wall, Rachel gasped at the sight of her, she had mascara smudged around her swollen eyes and her hair was a mess from sleeping, luckily she had put on her favourite pink and purple star bathrobe before she went to sleep so her arms were covered. Rachel tried to fix her hair with her hands but it was still bed head, she walked back into the living room and handed the glass over to Will, he politely said thank you, Rachel sat down and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes , the silence was broken when Will turned around to face her and said,

"Rachel I need to see you arm"

Rachel stared at him like a rabbit about to get run over by a car , her eyes went wide and she started to panic , her breathing started to get faster and she stared to sweat a little bit,

"Rachel?" he repeated

"Why?" She managed to choke out looking everywhere but him

Will sat forward and said,

"Because today I saw loads of cuts on your arms and the blood had soaked through your top today, so I know there bad and when I asked you about them you ran out of school, now that isn't you Rachel , so please let me take a look at your arm" He said softly but still firm.

Will knew Rachel was hiding something and he knew what but he didn't know the extent of, it broke his heart to see Rachel like this, all of her hair was messy and her eyes were swollen obviously from crying, she looked in pain, emotionally and physically. Rachel was one of Wills first students and secretly his favourite, and he knew she had it hard at times and wished he had done more to help her, well now was his chance.

Rachel looked up at him and shook her head and said,

"I fell over during break and I was just really upset about something, that's why I ran and I'm sorry"

Will could tell she was lying and took a deep breath and said,

"You fell?" he asked not believing her.

Rachel nodded and looked away, Will knew what he had to do and he knew it would upset her but it was the only way he was going to get her to tell the truth. Will reached inside his left pocket and pulled out Rachel's Bloody Razor, he held it out and said,

"Rachel don't lie!"

Rachel looked up and saw her razor in his hands, she went numb, she couldn't believe she had left her bag, she couldn't believe he went through it. Panic turned to anger very quick.

"Why were you going through my bag?" She shouted as she reached for the razor

Will took back his hand quickly so Rachel couldn't take the razor, he knew she would be angry but he needed to do it,

"Rachel I needed to know if you were ok and I still don't know, I'm sorry I went through your bag but I'm glad I did because I wouldn't have known , now I want to help you, " He said looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel's eyes teared up and said,

"I don't need your help, I am perfectly fine!"

Will got closer to Rachel and grabbed her hand and held it in his,

"Rach Hun self harm is a serious thing, you may not think so but it is and you die from it if it got bad and it will because it's addictive! Why did you do it Rachel, is this the first time? " he asked tying to get information from her so he could help.

When Rachel stayed silent he carried on,

"You are one of my favourite pupils and you are a beautiful talented girl and whoever it is that is driving you to this is just jealous of your potential"

Rachel looked into his eyes when he said that and then looked down at his hand stoking her hand .Rachel felt sick; she thought he was only saying that to make her feel better. Will said,

"But I really do need to see your arm Rachel I need to know if you need stitches"

Will went to reach for her sleeve to look at her cuts, Rachel started to feel dizzy, this was all too much for her, she couldn't handle it if he saw her cuts. Rachel stood up before Will could pull her sleeve back and said

"Can you please go!"

Will looked up shocked and said,

"Rachel please we need to talk about this!" He said getting up.

Rachel shook her head and said,

"No I am fine and I do not need any help, so please can you go"

Will didn't want to leave but if Rachel wanted him to he didn't have a choice, he didn't want to leave without seeing how bad her cuts were, He looked at her appearance carefully and noticed that she didn't look pale from loss of blood so hopefully they were ok, Will sighed and walked to the door, he turned before he opened the door and said,

"I want you to come to my office before 1st period so we can talk then; I am not leaving you ok Rachel I will help you get through this!" He said before he left.

**I hope you like again I am sorry about the time between updates it will not happen again please follow and review because there is going to be really good chapters coming up next , thank you , love Jas xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 3, I hope you like xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning when Rachel woke up, she rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom and had a shower, she didn't have the energy to do her usual morning routine. When Rachel got out of the shower, she looked into the mirror and groaned when she saw her appearance, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was blotchy from crying last night. When Rachel went downstairs to have her breakfast , she sat down and put the TV on , Rachel never put the TV on in the mornings, she always liked to be bright and early but today she was dreading talking to . Rachel thought that if she lingered around her house for a bit, she would be late enough to miss registration and 's talk and she would get in for 1st period.

When Rachel looked at her clock she noticed it was 8:45, she knew if she left now she would get in for 1st period, Rachel smiled at herself for being so smart , she did not want to talk to about her problems , no matter how nice he was , it's just not something she wanted to share. Rachel wished she didn't run into that day, so he wouldn't have seen the cuts. Rachel sighed to herself as she got into her car and drove to school, 'I am just going to have to avoid him for a while, even if that does mean no Glee club' she thought sadly.

When Rachel had got to school, she managed to sneak past Will's office and straight into her first class, Rachel sighed a breath of relief when she managed to not get into trouble for bunking registration.

Meanwhile...

Will was in his first Spanish class of the day teaching the 9th graders, he was sitting at his desk marking some Spanish tests, while the kids were working quietly. Will couldn't concentrate on his work because he was worried about Rachel, 'why didn't she show this morning? , is she ok?'

Will sighed and put the tests to the side, he couldn't be bothered to do them today. Will wondered if Rachel was even in today. He logged onto his laptop and clicked on the staff homepage; he then clicked on Rachel's student folder and brought up her timetable. Will frowned when he saw that Rachel didn't turn up for registration but was in for 1st period 'she's never late for school, ever' he thought. Will sighed when he realised she had been purposely late so she could avoid him. Will shut down his laptop and went back to some of his marking, 'she can't avoid me forever!'

When the bell went for 2nd period, Rachel got up and walked out of the classroom and into the busy Hallway, she walked around all the people who wouldn't move for her and saw she had to walk past Santana's group of people, she groaned inwardly and tried to walk with head held high past them, Santana was the first person to notice her,

"Hey look everyone its Man-hands, I told you Ru-Paul never to walk in our space!"

Rachel tried to ignore them and walk past but Santana shouted,

"Hey I'm talking to you Bitch!"

Santana pushed Rachel hard, Rachel screamed and fell into something hard, she looked up and saw that it was 'oh no' She thought. Will was about to ask if she was alright when she quickly run off to her next class, Will watched Rachel run away and sighed , he then looked over to Santana who was laughing at what she had done to Rachel and Will had never felt so much hatred for a student before ,especially one of his Glee Clubbers. Will tried to keep his cool and walked over to Santana, when she looked at him, he said,

"RIGHT THAT'S IT SANTANA; YOU ARE OUT OF GLEE CLUB!"

Santana looked shocked at Will's outburst and said,

"What that's not fair , Rachel started!" Santana lied

"No she didn't, I saw you push her, and if you go near her again or any other body, I will make sure you're expelled!" Will said

Will walked down the hall back into his classroom, he was fuming. 'No wonder Rachel does what she does, the way people treat her is disgusting!' he thought to himself. Will logged on to his laptop and got Rachel's folder , he then pulled up her timetable and saw that she was in Economics right now , he knew he should wait until Glee to speak to her but he needed to speak to her today. Luckily Will didn't have a class right now so he could go see her now.

When Will got to the Economics part of the school, he walked to Rachel's class and knocked on the door, he went inside and said,

"Hello Mrs. Maher could I take Rachel out early, as she needs to catch up on her Spanish coursework?"

The little old lady said,

"Of course Dear, Rachel pack your stuff up"

Will looked around the room and found Rachel looking terrified, Will's heart broke at her face , he didn't want to be mean but he needed her talk to him. Rachel picked up her stuff and looked down at the floor as she made her way out of the classroom, she didn't want to look at him, and she knew what was coming.

When Rachel got out of the classroom , Will shut the door and it was just them in the hallway , there was no one else there and it was deadly quiet , none of them talked , none of them knew what to say. Will was the first person to talk,

"Why didn't you come by my office this morning?" He asked,

"Oh I slept in late today and I didn't get in till 1st period sorry" She said looking away,

Will knew when Rachel was lying now, he knew her well.

"So you didn't purposely be late so you couldn't talk to me this morning?" Will said knowing he was right.

Rachel shook her head and looked at the floor, Will sighed and said,

"Let's go to my office Rach"

Rachel followed Will to his office, when they got their Rachel sat down in the chair opposite Will's desk. Will sat down at his desk and looked at Rachel, she was looking at the floor, trying not to look at him, Will noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes 'Did she not sleep last night?' he thought.

"So Rachel are you ok?"

Rachel looked up at him and said,

"Yeah fine, you?"

Will nodded and said,

"I'm fine thank you, I was just asking because I saw what happened between you and Santana today, what happened there?"

Rachel looked at him and said,

"Nothing happened just Santana showing off"

Will nodded and said,

"Does she do that a lot?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and said,

"Yeah I guess"

"How does that make you feel Rachel?"

Rachel looked at him and glared at him, why is he acting like some councillor, 'I do not need a councillor!' She thought angrily.

"Why are you integrating me?"

Will looked taken back by her sudden anger. Will shook his head and said,

"No Rachel I'm only asking if you're OK?"

"Yeah and your acting like a therapist, your acting like Miss. Pillsbury!"

Will didn't know what to say, he didn't realise he was acting like that, he looked over at Rachel who was fuming , he had never seen Rachel so angry , even more angry than the time he had cast Tina as the lead star in the junior glee club performance.

Will stood up and walked over to Rachel's chair and sat on the chair next to it and said,

"Rachel I didn't mean to act like that, I am just worried about you, I have never talked to anyone about this problem"

This made Rachel even angrier, 'So he thinks I have a problem, more like he thinks I'm a problem!'

Rachel grabbed the chair arms trying to control her anger, When Rachel didn't talk, he decided that now was the time to bring up her self harm,

"Rachel I would like to talk about your self harm"

Rachel took a deep breath in and said,

"No I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

Will shook his head and said,

"No Rachel, ok you keep putting it off and it's not happening again, this is serious! Either you let me look at them right now or I will have to tell Miss. Pillsbury and she will have to tell the local hospital, your dangering yourself!"

Will hated to threaten her but she was harming herself and she needed help. Rachel couldn't believe he was saying that. Rachel stood up and shouted

"Well I am not showing you it ok! I wish you had never even seen them!"

Will stood up and grabbed Rachel's arm as she went to leave, Rachel hissed as he grabbed her cuts,

Will looked down and thought, 'they have to be worst than I thought'

Rachel tried to get out of his grip but he had a too tight hold on her, Will knew this was the perfect chance to look at them, Will grabbed Rachel's sleeve and started to pull it up , Rachel's eyes widened at what he was doing,

"No sir please don't!"

Will cringed at her pleas, but he knew he had too. Will kept a tight hold on Rachel as he pulled her sleeves up, he's eyes widened at the sight of all the rows of cuts scattered across her arm, before Will could say anything, Rachel managed to pull her arm out of his grip and Will looked up at Rachel who had tears running down her face, Will went to speak but got interrupted by Rachel's hand slapping his cheek, he looked back at Rachel in shock, Rachel looked at him with anger in her eyes and said,

"Fuck you!"

Rachel walked out of his office and went into the toilet cubicles.

**So how did you like chapter 3? Please review if you liked xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, How are you liking the story so far? I am really feeling this one; I hope it turns out as good as I hope it will **** I Would really love to thank you viewers for supporting me and helping me , especially 'Ghostie69' **

**Any way here is chapter 4 xxxxxxxxx**

Rachel Ran into the toilet cubical and sat down on the closed toilet seat, she had tears pouring down her face, and she was shaking. Rachel was fuming, she had never been so angry in all her life!

'How dare him! How dare he invade my personal space like that' She thought as she tried to calm herself down, she knew Will was only trying to help but him forcing her to see her cuts made her so angry. Rachel wiped at her tears angrily and leaned against the cubical wall, she breathed a deep breath in and out trying to calm her down, Rachel teared up again knowing that he had definitely seen her cuts. Rachel burst out crying, she felt like screaming she was so frustrated ' is going to tell everybody now and I am going to be shipped off to a loony clinic'.

Rachel unzipped her bag and pulled out the razor she had put in her bag this morning, she pulled up her sleeve and placed the razor to her arm and sliced it across her arm, Rachel moaned at the familiar feeling, she continued slicing her arm, and she didn't even stop when the blood was dripping onto the floor. When Rachel stopped crying she realised that the cuts were deeper than she had ever done before and the blood was leaking out onto the floor. Rachel grabbed a handful of tissues and dabbed them to the cuts, the blood leaked through the tissue and onto her hands, 'You stupid fat cow, you can't even do this properly' She thought as she burst out crying out, Rachel leaned back against the wall and looked at her bleeding arm, mesmerised that such a horrible thing could be so beautiful.

Meanwhile...

Will sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands, he let out a deep sigh, Will knew that Rachel had been right to do that to him, he shouldn't have done that too her, but he was just so desperate to help her, and he was getting scared for her because she wouldn't show him her cuts. Will shook his head and groaned, 'she's never going to open up to me now!'He thought. Will stood up and walked out into the hallway, he needed to find Rachel before she done anything stupid, Will remembered the look on her face, as he forced up her sleeve, Will shook the memory away and began to look for Rachel.

When Will had looked everywhere and still couldn't find her, he started to worry. Will paced up and down the deserted hallway and suddenly realised he hadn't checked the girl's toilet. Will rushed to the girls toilet and knocked on the door,

"Hello is anyone in their?" Will called out.

When he got no reply he slowly opened the door and saw that no student was in there, he looked at the row of 3 cubicles and saw that only was door was closed and locked, he moved to it and knocked gently and said,

"Rachel are you in their?"

Rachel who was still looking at her cuts in deep thought, jumped up at the sound of his voice , She started to panic , she looked down at her arm and noticed that the blood had stopped but it had dried all over her arm and it was on the floor.

"Rach is that you?"

Rachel ignored him and grabbed as many tissue's as she could to cover her arm, there was no way she could clean it now. Rachel was about to pull down her sleeve, when she noticed the blood on her skirt that had dripped on to it.

"Rach I know you're in there, I can hear you, Please open the door, I'm really sorry for earlier" Will said pleading with her

Rachel tried to get the blood of her skirt but it wasn't coming off, Rachel was really panicking now, she looked a mess, there was no way of lying through this, there was blood everywhere.

Will was starting to get worried now; she had not talked to him, all he could hear was here moving about and her breathing heavy. Will knocked again and said,

"Rachel Open this door right now or I'm coming in!"

Rachel looked at the door and knew she had to come out, she smoothed down her clothes as much as she could and unlocked the door, she quickly closed the door so he wouldn't see the blood on the floor and rushed past Will and tried to get out of the door before he could see anything, Will quickly grabbed Rachel's arm and said,

"Please Rachel don't go, I need to talk to you, I really am sorry for earlier, I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to help"

Rachel looked at him and would have instantly forgave him because of the sad puppy look he had right now but she was too busy focusing on his hand on her freshly made cuts , she tried to get out of his grip without looking to obvious.

When Rachel didn't say anything he carried on,

"Any way I still do want to help you and I know you think you don't need my help but it breaking my heart seeing you like this, I care about you Rachel"

Will looked at Rachel and saw that her eyes were focusing on his hand on hers, Will let go of her hand knowing she needed space, when he let go he looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in blood, he looked at Rachel's sleeve and saw that the blood was coming from her wrist,

"Oh Rachel not again, please let me see it" Will pleaded with her

Rachel nodded giving up on her fight, she knew she needed help and she knew Will would be the one to give it to her. Will pulled up her bloody sleeves gently and gasped when he saw all the deep cuts she had created. His heart broke when he saw them; he looked up at Rachel with tears in his eyes and said,

"Come on, let's go to my office, I'll clean it up"

Rachel nodded as Will guided her to his office, when they got their he let her sit down and he walked out of the room for a second, when he returned he was carrying a first aid kit. Will kneeled down next to Rachel and looked at her, she had tears in her eyes and she looked so lost. Will opened the kits and got out the Rag, gauze, bandages and surgical tape, he pulled up her sleeve slowly and began to wet the rag he had and began to wipe her cuts ever so slowly. Rachel winced occasionally when he wiped on of her deeper cuts, she felt numb, she didn't feel good like she usually did after, she just felt stupid. When Will had bandaged her arm up and taped it , he packed all the stuff away, He couldn't believe she had done it so deep and so many times , his heart was breaking seeing her hurt herself like this , he really cared for Rachel probably more than a Teacher should about a Student.

Will looked up at Rachel and saw that tears were falling down her cheeks, He cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her head to look at him , her sad eyes broke his heart and he said,

"Rach will you talk to me now, let me help you, I meant it when I said I cared about you, I really do"

Rachel looked into his eyes and saw that he really did care about her, Rachel broke down and cried, she looked at Will and said,

"I'm... Sorry... I need... Your...Help" She sobbed

Rachel dove into Will and wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, Will who was taken off guard wrapped his arms around her waist and let her cry , he stroked her hair and kissed her head and said,

"You're going to be fine Rachel, I am not going to leave you, I will help you, I promise"

Will carried on stroking her hair and telling it will be ok, He let her cry on his chest, not caring that about anything other than Rachel.

**Hey guys, how did you like Chapter 4? I really hope you review and tell me what you think , If any one has any suggestions I am always open for them , thank you xxxxxxxx**


End file.
